Femme Mystérieuse
by Fruipit
Summary: She is an enigma; a mystery that she cannot help but wish to unwrap. Azuloph, because Koh knows there isn't nearly enough.


She intrigues her.

The prisoner does not glance up as her cell is unlocked (quietly), the door opened (noiselessly), and the young woman steps through (silently). She smiles though; she knew the guest wouldn't be able to stay away. The door closes, sealing them from prying eyes; typical. She does not hear the gentle click of the bolt falling back into place, and smiles at the lapse of. The woman never admits to what they are doing - each time is a new time as the repressed memories surface as a torrent of passion; both lust and anger.

Toph is calm and angry; subdued and violent; passive and aggressive. Sometimes, the princess-come-prisoner wonders who _really_ is the mad one. Azula puts up with it, for the purpose of study (or so she tells herself). The blind woman confuses her, a fact that she hates. She cannot figure out her purpose, her motives, her reason. She doesn't know why she comes to her of all people, because, as the Chief fumbles with the clasps holding her uniform, the former prodigy knows it isn't from lack of attention, from lack of looks.

She finally deigns to move, to look up, tapping her toe methodically on the metal floor. They are left, their under-things the only fabric covering them. Here, she stops. Azula raises an eyebrow; Toph have never halted before, except to rip the clothes from her. She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy her time with the metalbender (and so she did, quite regularly). Azula fought not the woman who more often than not lay underneath her, but rather her own mind for allowing herself to begin to long for the company that she knew was inevitable.

She intrigues her.

The first time her body was denied to the blind woman, she flew into a rage; for weeks, the princess's body bore the marks of her anger. The second time, she did not succeed, incapable of holding back as Toph gently caressed her throat with her teeth and lips, her sensitive fingers sending chills up her spine as they danced lightly across her stomach to her chest. The third time, Azula did not see her for weeks. The princess did not try too hard to rebuff the other woman's advances after that.

She is brought back to the present as Toph takes a step backward. She hits the wall next to the door, and slides down to the floor. She doesn't know what to do; she has never seen this side of the woman before. Azula doesn't move as she looks across the suddenly vulnerable woman. She doesn't speak as her gaze meets the blind one.

"Go."

The voice is croaky, and she jerks in surprise. She did not expect Toph to talk; her voice has never been used for more than gratuitous moans and gasps. It was her body that spoke, the silent pleas for more that Azula had learnt to listen to.

"Didn't you hear me? Go!" Toph's voice calls out harshly, colder than the metal that surrounds them, and Azula wonders why she hasn't already. She moves, stands in front of the Chief, seething. The blind woman's head looks up, her expression of confusion replaced with one of surprise, and then anger as she is dragged to her feet and pinned to the wall.

"Why should I not hurt you?" Azula murmurs, her face mere millimetres from Toph's. "What's your plan?"

The Toph's eyes close and remain that way as she answers, "You don't deserve to be in here..."

"The hell I don't," Azula hissed, increasing the pressure of her body on Toph's. Unbidden, memories of their exploits spring to her mind and she wrenches herself away, angry at the phantom lips running up her body.

"You can't even lie to me anymore, Azula," Toph's voice calls wearily, clear and succinct as she slides once more to the floor. "I can't do this. Go away and let me forget you."

Azula glares at her, her mouth twisted in an ugly frown. "So, I'm not even good enough to remember. You won't forget. You can't forget the way I make you feel - that only _I_ can make you feel that way. You won't be able to get the taste of me off your mouth. You're tainted," she smirked self-righteously, ignoring the own feeling in her chest that she too was _spoiled_.

"I don't want anyone else." The quiet admission, barely a whisper, screams at both of them. The next words she shouts are dulled, and Azula chose to ignore it, slinking closer.

"You don't know me. I don't know you. I don't want you, so stop it," she demands. She does not expect Toph to lunge at her, pinning her not to the wall but the floor as she straddles her stomach. Azula cannot move as she feels the metal binding her in place. Toph leans down to place searing kisses on her throat.

"You're lying," she whispers, and just like that she realises that the person that is Toph, the unpredictable girl who bowed to no-one yet submitted herself to Azula's ministrations was exactly the enigma that Azula had never been able to figure out. She feels Toph's lips ghost over her own before the delicious pressure across her stomach is lost, and the blind woman is sitting next to her. The bonds dissolve, but the princess remains lying on the floor. She doesn't want to leave.

"You're free. Just go." The voice is quiet, sad; subdued. There is none of the passion the now-ex-prisoner remembers, and she cannot help the anger forming, rising in her stomach.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'll leave when I want to, not before nor after," she says assuredly. "And I don't want to leave yet."

Toph looks toward her, the ghost of a smile on her features is quickly wiped away as Azula overtakes her mouth once more.

* * *

_A/N: I honestly don't know about this. It's unbeta'd, because she left me. Well, she's on holiday for the next month or so, so don't expect updates of WPMP because I'm not confident enough to publish unbeta'd chapters of that. First attempt at femslash, written in about 2 hours during a time I should have been doing school-work... Oh, and review, please :) They make me feel all warm and fuzzy :3_


End file.
